A Not So Secret Relationship
by Caz251
Summary: Five times someone thinks Tony and Gibbs are dating, and the one time there is no mistake.
Written for the April 5 + 1 challenge at 1 million words

There was something hinky going on, Abby was positive of it, she just had to get someone else to agree with her before she went to Gibbs about her suspicions, but neither Ducky or Gerald thought much of her thoughts. Gibbs didn't play nice with other agencies, everyone knew that, but some wonder kid Detective from Baltimore is suddenly working a case with him. It just wasn't right, where was the fight for jurisdiction; Gibbs didn't share investigations unless he was ordered to, and then he was ornery about it.

Once the case was over and Gibbs was back in her lab being his usual self she let it go, until the Detective turned up in the bullpen having been to FLETC and taking a place on Gibbs' team. It was really hinky, Gibbs personally recruiting someone was unheard of. When she first met Tony DiNozzo she immediately noticed his good looks, but surely that wasn't why Gibbs had hired him. She had a fleeting thought of the two of them together, a forbidden romance that had led to Tony following Gibbs home to NCIS and Gibbs letting him stay. Then Tony started flirting with everything in a skirt and the thought disappeared, it was ridiculous.

After a few cases she realised what the truth was, and it wasn't hinky at all. Gibbs had worked with Tony and brought him into NCIS because he was good, and Gibbs well he didn't waste good.

x

Kate knew that their job was a dangerous one when out in the field, looking for evidence, bringing in suspects for questioning or chasing down terrorists, it all fell within their remit. Being a NCIS Agent was a completely different ball game than being in the Secret Service, and she understood the need for all the extra rules that Gibbs was drilling into her as well as the NCIS protocols. She just wished they had a rule for opening mail.

Quarantined with Tony at Bethesda she got a new insight into her partner, and their boss, their relationship really was nothing like she had thought. She had considered them to have an almost familial relationship, father and son or child and favoured uncle, but she could tell that wasn't the case. There was something more between them, she could see it in the glances they gave each other when they thought she wasn't looking. She wasn't going to question them about it, even if she did think with Gibbs' rule 12 it was a bit hypocritical, she would let them carry on ignorant to her knowledge of them.

If Tony survived this brush with the plague Kate doubted he would want to remember his time in quarantine, she wasn't about to bring it up to him. If he didn't survive, well she wasn't about to bring it up with Gibbs, she would just watch him to make sure he was okay, and send Abby to him so that they could indulge in some mutual comfort at the loss of Tony.

x

Turning up at Jethro's house with takeout and beer had become a regular thing, and by the end of the night they had normally made it onto the bourbon. Despite it being a regular thing it was almost always a scheduled thing, a quick call from one of them letting the other know that tonight was a basement night. Getting drunk leaning against the shell of a boat was not one of the oddest places Tobias had gotten drunk, but it was becoming the most regular place.

Tonight he had forgone the usual call, assuming that if Gibbs had some lady friend over he would lock the door and he could always head elsewhere if the door was locked. The door wasn't locked, but there certainly was someone else there. Sat on the stairs to the basement watching Jethro work on the boat was DiNozzo, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

"Evening Jethro, DiNotso." Tobias greeted, wondering if he would get an explanation that would eradicate the leaps of logic or insanity his brain was taking.

DiNozzo looked completely at home in Jethro's basement, even only half dressed, almost as if he was part of the woodwork himself. Surely all the women hadn't been a cover for DiNozzo, hell if they were he could certainly understand the supposed prowess of his undercover skills. Maybe this was the reason that all Jethro's marriages had failed, he was a lot less interested in his wives than they would have liked.

"Water heater is out at my apartment again." Tony offered up, "Did you bring food?"

Tobias just put his offering on the workbench at the side, glad that he had bought a selection that would stretch to feed three. He shook his head of the strange thoughts that had crept up on him, it was madness to even think about it.

x

Watching Tony act like Gibb's loyal lapdog was always interesting, Ziva had always wondered what his motivations were for his actions. Nobody was that loyal without a reason, or a reward, what was it Abby called him, Gibb's loyal Saint Bernard. Ziva wanted to know what his motivation was, she hadn't been able to find out when she had been compiling the dossiers for Ari, but now she was on the team she had more of a chance to study him.

She had been with the team a few years now and yet she was still no closer to finding out why Tony was so loyal to Gibbs. Even when Gibbs had run off to Mexico and left Tony to run the team the man wouldn't hear anything bad said against the man. Ziva wanted that loyalty for herself but she had no idea how to turn his loyalty to her, she had even tried seducing him which hadn't worked.

She looked up from her desk as Gibbs walked by Tony following behind him at a lazy pace, "On your six Boss" spilling from his lips as he grabbed his bag. Tony was staring at Gibbs as he walked behind him, not even attempting to lengthen his stride to catch up with, instead taking his time and staring right at Gibbs' behind.

Ziva had to be imagining it, had she really just seen Tony staring at Gibbs' ass, surely not. He must be gearing up to make her the ass of one his jokes, he couldn't have been as suicidal as to stare at Gibbs that way. It could explain why he was so loyal though, and why he had not fallen for her seduction.

Later when Tony returned she watched him carefully, but found nothing out of the ordinary until she realised that she was missing her favourite knife. Finding that Tony had hidden it she realised that he had been trying to make her thoughts focus on other things so that she wouldn't notice his thievery. His flirting with the girl from accounts when she came to drop off some paperwork solidified her thinking, there was nothing going on between Tony and Gibbs, he was too much of a playboy for that.

x

Being Director of a federal agency was not without problems, and Leon Vance knew that he had problems, his biggest of which, after a pesky situation he was having with a mole, was Gibbs the head of his MCRT. Splitting up Gibbs' team to hunt for the mole was the best option he had; he hadn't expected such a problem as a result though.

Having terminated the liaison post meant that Ziva had returned home to her father, McGee was in Cybercrimes somewhere he would thrive, and as for DiNozzo, well a stint as Agent Afloat where he couldn't distract other agents was just what he needed. Gibbs had been relentless though in trying to reform his team, petitioning him, or rather yelling at him almost daily. In the end he had relented and allowed him to have both McGee and David back, thinking that would calm the man and allow him to get on with more important things. That wasn't the case though; he was continuing to insist that DiNozzo be reassigned back to DC and his team.

Leon had thought that the man would be grateful for the break, the peace from the constant movie quotes or the incessant flirting the other man did, but apparently not. When DiNozzo had returned Gibbs had calmed down, and gotten back to being his regular self instead of both B's in his name standing for bastard.

Watching the team from the walkway he was surprised to notice DiNozzo and Gibbs off to the side in quiet conversation, DiNozzo seems to be almost leaning into Gibbs' personal space, and Gibbs didn't seem to have a problem with it surprisingly. The spoke for a few more minutes before rejoining the team, a little confused Leon retreated to his office resolving to keep an eye on the situation, they were a little too close for colleagues in his opinion.

When HR alerted him to DiNozzo's change of address being listed as Gibbs' house he pursed his lips and asked for Gibbs to be sent to him. The excuse of DiNozzo having sublet his apartment seemed genuine, and he wasn't about to accuse Gibbs of being a relationship with a subordinate without proof, but he would definitely be watching for any impropriety between them.

x

McGee entered the bullpen behind Ziva and made his way to his desk. He had just picked up an envelope that was on his desk, Ziva having picked up an identical one, already reaching for one of her knifes to open it. Turning to his own envelope to do the same he was distracted by Abby rushing into the bullpen.

"Where are they? Have you read it yet?" She spoke out excitement evident in her voice.

Ziva let out a small gasp as she read whatever was in the envelope, she turned to Abby. "This is another prank yes?"

Curious now McGee opened his own envelope, pulling out the contents, finding it to be an invitation. He too turned to Abby, expecting her to agree with Ziva and explain that it was a joke and that Tony and Gibbs were watching them for their reactions from Abby's lab.

"This is so great." Abby cheered, rushing to hug Tony when he stepped off the elevator. "I can't believe you and Gibbs are getting married, can I be your best woman?"

"I am meant to ask you Abs, not the other way round." Tony smiled at her. "Of course you can Abs."

McGee was sure that he was still in shock when he stuttered out, "You and Gibbs? How? When?"

Tony just chuckled, "Yeah Probie, me and Gibbs. We're just making it official, letting people know, feels like it is the right time, we've been together for years."

"But -," Tim stuttered, "I've never noticed your behaviour change at all."

"We've been together longer than you've been on the team Probie, since before we took on Kate." Tony told him, before turning to Ziva who so far had been silent. "Okay there, Ziva?"

"Congratulations." She told him, "It explains a lot."

Despite his look of curiosity she wouldn't explain any further than that.

At that moment Gibbs came down the stairs from the Directors office a small look of triumph on his face, meaning that their conversation had gone in his favour. His phone rang just as he got to his desk.

"Gibbs." He listened for a moment before hanging up. "Gear up, dead Petty Officer Rock Creek Park."

The team all started to grab their stuff and head towards the elevator, Tony calling Ducky as he did so. Gibbs himself was waylaid by Abby who gave him a crushing hug and her congratulations before allowing him to get passed her. As they drove towards the crime scene Tony and Gibbs shared a small smile between them, despite their revelation that morning it was business as usual.


End file.
